When I Look at You
by uciha athrun
Summary: Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke karena menyebalkan. Tapi ada kalanya ia ingin minta maaf karena bersalah. Di pantai ini, semua akan berakhir.


When I Look at You

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke

Warning : Dua karakter utama OOC banget. Jadi jangan menyesal untuk membacanya. 'Miley Cyrus' menjadi pemilik lagu When i look at you.

-Langsung baca aja-

Its summer time...!

Musim panas memang terlihat menyenangkan. Di awal musim ini pasti tidak akan diragukan lagi akan ada banyak sekali festival yang akan diadakan diseluruh pelosok negri ini yang bertemakan musim panas. Namun menilik jika ini adalah musim panas, maka festival yang paling dicari adalah festival yang diadakan didekat pantai. Dan pantai yang menjadi incaran para turis, wisatawan, mau'pun penduduk asli kota adalah pantai Konoha. Pantai yang sangat terkenal dibanding pantai-pantai lainnya di negri ini.

Bukan karena sebab pantai Konoha lebih terkenal dibanding pantai lain di negri ini. Pantai Konoha adalah pantai yang satu-satunya memiliki pasir putih yang cantik. Dipantai itu juga memiliki fasilitas yang lebih mumpuni dibanding pantai lainnya.

Terdapat Hotel bintang lima yang berjejer dipinggir pantai untuk tempat menginap para wisatawan. Banyak kios-kios yang menjajakan segala macam makanan dan sofenir. Serta ditambah dengan sikap penduduk sekitar yang ramahnya dan saling menjaga kebersihan lingkungan pantai dan sekitarnya, menambah nilai lebih akan istimewanya pantai Konoha dibanding pantai lainnya.

Jadi tidak salah bukan panti Konoha menjadi pilihan tempat orang-orang menghabiskan festival dan masa liburan mereka. Termasuk anak-anak remaja yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka sekarang dipantai. Anak-anak remaja yang salah satu diantara mereka sekarang memiliki kisah yang akan mengubah hatinya dimana akan tinggal. Anak remaja yang terlihat sedang duduk sendirian dibawah payung pantai miliknya, sambil memandang beberapa temannya yang sedang bermain didalam air maupun yang sedang bermain dipantainya.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian renang hitam one piecenya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya ditutupi dengan ikatan selembar kain bermotif bunga-bunga, gadis berambut panjang berwarna kegelap-gelap itu terlihat sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Pemalu, mungkin itulah alasan gadis itu tidak segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Namun bukan hanya itu saja satu-satunya alasan dia tidak ikut bergabung. Alasan lainnya yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah karena dia masih teringat kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian sehari sebelum mereka semua berangkat kepantai ini. Kejadian yang membuat perasaannya ini diketahui oleh seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam ia kagumi.

"Hinata, kau belum masuk kedalam air?"

Disaat gadis itu yang tentu saja bernama Hinata sedang melamun -anggap saja seperti itu- gadis lain yang baru saja keluar dari air mendatangi tempat Hinata duduk untuk mengambil soda yang berada dikotak pendingin didekatnya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang serta berbikini putih itu cukup heran saat melihat temannya yang membiayai seluruh perjalanan kepantai ini sebagai tempat liburan belum juga turun atau'pun beranjak masuk ke dalam air. Aneh memang kenapa Hinata berprilaku seperti itu, tapi mungkin juga tidak salah jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis bernama Ino yang tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Hinata kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya didekatnya sambil meminum soda yang telah ia ambil.

"Apa karena kejadian waktu itu,"

"A-apa?" mendengar itu Hinata yang semula diam saja mulai panik. Ino adalah satu-satunya saksi kejadian memalukan itu. Bukan saksi, tapi lebih tepatnya orang yang tepat ada disebelahnya, serta selalu memberikannya semangat saat dia menyatakan cinta pada seorang Naruto.

Flash Back

Ketika itu Hinata dan Ino masih berada didalam lingkungan sekolah meski jam sekolah telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Alasannya mudah, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu menonton latihan basket anak-anak cowok. Atau bisa dibilang menonton latihan basket, untuk menunggu salah satu anggota basket berambut jabrik ngejreng selesai.

Latihan itu telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata dan Ino'pun bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya menonton latihan. Mereka dengan cepat bergegas berlari menuju ketempat anak-anak basket itu berganti pakaian olahraga mereka dengan seragam yang tadi mereka kenakan untuk segera pulang.

Hinata dan Ino tentu saja tidak tepat berada didepan ruang ganti pemain basket itu. Mereka sekarang berada dibalik lorong kamar ganti itu agar keberadaan mereka tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?" Ino berucap memberi semangat pada Hinata. Dia menempuk pundak kiri Hinata agar Hinata tidak gugup lagi menghadapi situasi ini. Situasi yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Em... A-aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini Ino-chan," Hinata saat ini terlihat sangat gugup. Terlihat dari kedua jari telunjuknya yang ia mainkan didepan dadanya mempertegas kegugupannya sekarang "B-bagaimana jika Naruto-kun membenciku karena ini?"

"Tidak mungkin. Jika dia membencimu karena hal ini, maka akan aku beri pelajaran dia," Ino berbicara mantap untuk menandakan jika ucapannya tidak main-main "Jadi kau serahkan saja surat cintamu itu padanya."

Meski sempat ragu namun Hinata tetap saja menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mau melakukan ini semua. Dia sudah sangat lama mengagumi seorang Naruto, jadi kesempatan ini tidak boleh ia buang sia-sia karena berubah pikiran akibat takut akan kegagalan.

"Yosh semangat!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya didada untuk menyemangati Hinata.

"Hm."

-0-

"Itu dia," Ino memunculkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik tembok untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan datang menuju kearah mereka. Tapi dia tidak sendiri karena seperti biasa Naruto akan selalu ditemani oleh pasangan 'gay' nya -anggap saja seperti itu, karena mereka berdua selalu saja terlihat bersama disepanjang waktu - bernama Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah Hinata," Ino berjalan kebelakang tubuh Hinata agar Hinata sendirilah yang menghadapi situasi ini.

-0-

Hinata kali ini benar-benar sangat gugup. Denyut jantungnya'pun semakin tidak beraturan saat dirinya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekat kearahnya berdiri.

Hinata takut, dia takut untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup untuk bicara jika harus menatap secara langsung wajah milik pujaan hatinya itu. Jadi keputusan untuk menutup matanya'pun ia ambil saat melihat sepatu hitam khas milik murid laki-laki yang belajar disekolah ini muncul saat ingin berbelok kearahnya berdiri.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia menyodorkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda yang telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari kedepan Naruto agar Naruto mau menerimanya dan membacanya. Sepucuk surat yang berisikan seluruh isi hatinya. Sepucuk surat yang bisa dikatakan surat cinta.

"T-terimalah surat cintaku ini!" suara Hinata cukup nyaring, tapi tetap saja terdapat nada kegugupan disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama surat itu berpindah dari tangan miliknya. Hinata masih sangat gugup untuk membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Jadi dia ingin mendapatkan respon dahulu dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghadapi semua ini.

"Apa ini?"

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Hinata sekarang adalah, Ino yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya sudah sangat panik melihatnya memberikan surat cintanya itu. Bukan karena tidak ada alasan kepanikan Ino itu muncul. Kepanikan itu muncul tentu saja akibat siapa yang diberikan Hinata surat itu.

Dari suaranya yang dikeluarkan barusan'pun Hinata sudah dapat menebaknya. Suara itu bukannya milik Uzumaki Naruto, melainkan suara itu milik orang yang ada disebelah Naruto tadi yang tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

-0-

Hinata membuka matanya karena terkaget mendengar suara berat itu. Naruto tidak memiliki suara berat seperti itu. Suara Naruto itu terdengar sedikit melengking ditelinga, jadi itu bukanlah suara Naruto. Jika ini buakan suara Naruto, jadi ini adalah suara milik-

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Dugaannya tentang suara itu benar. Dia saat ini tengah melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang surat cintanya, bukannya Naruto.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke saat ini sedang membaca suratnya itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Heh...," kekekan Sasuke saat membaca salah satu bait yang tertulis dikertas yang ia pegang "Heh...," suara itu muncul lagi dan terus mucul seiring berakhirnya surat yang ia baca.

Hinata masih belum tersadar akan keterkejutannya tentang penerima surat cintanya sekarang. Dia terlalu syok untuk menerima kenyataan memalukan ini. Memalukan, sebab dia benar-benar bodoh karena bisa-bisanya salah memberikan surat yang berisikan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

"Jadi seperti ini perasaanmu," Sasuke langsung menempelkan selembar kertas itu kekening Hinata sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung sambil mencampakan amplop berwarna merah muda itu kelantai "Aku bukan Naruto. Jika kau mau memberinya surat, lebih baik kau temui dia yang sekarang ada di toilet... Heh..., bodoh."

Flash back end

Hinata benar-benar merasa malu saat itu. Rencananya yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada Naruto'pun urung terjadi karena hal itu.

"Iyakan? Kau masih teringat kejadian surat cinta itu sehingga perasaanmu sekarang sedang sangat buruk untuk bersenang-senang."

Sebenarnya alasan yang diduga Ino itu tepat, namun Hinata tidak akan mengakui semua itu.

"Alasanku belum masuk kedalam air bukan seperti itu Ino-chan."

"Lalu?" Ino menatap curiga.

"Itu karena... A-aku... takut masuk kedalam air."

"Takut?" Hinata mengangguk "kenapa?"

"A-aku takut karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa berenang."

"Benar juga. Kenapa bisa-bisanya sih aku lupa.

Dan kenapa kau ini tidak mengingatkanku akan hal itu dan malah mau menerima usulan liburan kepantai sih."

"Mm... Ano, i-itu karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian semua hanya karena masalahku ini." Hinata berucap lesu.

"Kau ini anak yang terlalu baik Hinata."

-0-

Sudah beberapa lama Ino menemani Hinata duduk disitu sambil memandang yang lainnya sedang berenang -Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Sakura, dan Matsuri- membuatnya memiliki ide. Ide yang pastinya sangat bagus untuk perkembangan cinta seorang Hinata.

"Kau lihat Naruto disana?"

"Iya,"

"Meskipun dia anak basket, aku lihat dia sangat pandai berenang.

Bagaimana jika aku minta dia untuk mengajarimu berenang." Ino masih tetap memandang lurus yang lainnya berenang.

"A-apa!" Hinata sangat terkejut sambil memandang wajah Ino saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, seandainnya nanti Naruto mengajari berenang, berarti nanti mereka akan selalu berdua saja di air. Saling bercakap-cakap, saling memandang, dan saling bersentuhan. Sehingga itu semua membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena membayangkannya.

"Bagaimana, kamu maukan?" Ino menatap wajah Hinata yang menatapnya.

"T-tapi Ino-chan,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kesana, dari pada kau tidak bisa berenang."

"A-aku tidak yakin melakukan ini. M-meskipun tidak bisa berenang, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima usulanmu itu. A-aku sangat malu Ino-chan."

-0-

Disaat Hinata dan Ino sedang berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan itu. Orang itu yang semula hanya ingin mengambil soda, mulai tertarik mendengarkan semua apa yang sedang diperdebatkan dua anak perempuan yang ada didekatnya. Terlebih lagi hal ini berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"A-aku lebih rela tidak bisa berenang dibanding melakukan itu Ino-chan. A-aku benar-benar malu jika harus melakukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Orang itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah kotak pendingin tempatnya mengambil soda saat telah mendengar semua itu. Jika seandainya Ino tadi tidak berdiri bersama Hinata, maka posisi orang itu tepat berada beberapa jengkal disebelahnya.

Hal ini sangat menarik baginya. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa berenang, membuatnya tambah ingin mencelanya.

"Sudah ngomong gak pernah lancar, bodoh karena salah memberikan surat, dan sekarang, heh... tidak bisa berenang. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali Hyuuga yang satu ini."

Hinata mendengar sangat jelas ucapan sinis itu. Terlebih lagi, ia hapal betul suara itu. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang menerima surat cintanya kemarin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Apa kau bilang tadi hah?" Hinata tidak terima dihina oleh orang yang menjadi rival dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran -kecuali olahraga tentunya. Dia boleh dijelek-jelekan oleh orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Tuan sempurna yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino ikut melihat pemilik suara yang barusaja menyela ucapannya dengan Hinata barusan.

"Kasihan, kali ini pernyakit tuli di idapnya." Sasuke berucap santai sebelum meneguk soda yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak tuli! Aku hanya tidak terima dengan hinaan yang kau berikan padaku."

"Bagian mana aku menghinamu hah?" Sasuke kali ini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Itu...,"

"Tepat sekali. Aku tidak pernah menghinamu. Aku hanya berucap akan apa yang kau miliki," Sasuke berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata sambil menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam "Gagap, bodoh, dan tidak bisa berenang. Hyuuga yang menyedihkan." suara itu sangat membuat Hinata marah, sehingga tanpa sadar,

Plak

Hinata menampar pipi Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"Kau, bernani-beraninya kau menamparku!" Sasuke geram merasakan apa yang barusaja diperbuat oleh Hinata terhadapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, pecundang!"

"Pecundang, dasar... perempuan jelek,"

"Jelek, kau yang jelek... lihat, rambutmu itu seperti rambut... pantat ayam."

"Kau menghina rambutku..., dasar tembam, pipi tembam seperti bakpao!"

Hinata memegang pipinya karena ucapan barusan "Aku tidak tembam!"

"Ya, kau memang tidak tembam. Kau hanya kelebihan berat badan sehingga pipimu sekarang menjadi tembam seperti itu. Jadi pipimu memang tidak tembam, pipimu hanya menyesuaikan dengan berat badanmu... Gendut!"

"A-apa!"

"Lihat dirimu," Sasuke menunjuk tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah "Hanya kau yang tidak memakai bikini disini. Kau malu bukan jika lemak ditubuhmu terlihat."

"Ergh... Kau memang pria menyebalkan!"

-0-

Malam hari'pun tiba. Dengan mengenakan yukata ungu bermotif bunga mawar merah dibagian ujung lengan kanan serta kaki, Hinata keluar dari kamar Hotelnya bersama Ino.  
>Ya, Ino dan Hinata tinggal disatu kamar bersama. Sebetulnya mereka tinggal berempat dengan Sakura dan Matsuri, namun mereka berdua telah pergi terlebih dahulu menuju festival yang diadakan didekat pantai, untuk mencari tempat yang paling strategis untuk melihat perayaan kembang api dipuncak festival ini nantinya.<p>

Perayaan kembang api dipantai ini bisa dikatakan perayaan kembang api kelas satu seperti perayaan kembang api tahun baru ditengah kota. Jadi mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat kembang api adalah prioritas utama mereka berdua sekarang.

"Ayo Hinata-chan."

"I-iya."

Ino yang tengah siap dengan mengenakan yukata orange dengan hiasan kelopak bunga putih kecil-kecil diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar diikuti Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya. Ino juga ingin segera menyusul Sakura dan yang lainnya berada, jadi sedari tadi dia menyuruh Hinata cepat-cepat bergegas keluar dari kamar karena Hinata adalah orang yang terakhir mendapat giliran menggunakan kamar mandi, sehingga membuatnya terlihat yang paling lama berdandannya. Padahalkan Hinata tidak berdandan berlebihan, jadi itulah alasannya dia bisa menjadi orang paling lama berdandan.

-0-

"Ino-chan,"

Disaat mereka berdua berjalan menembus gelapnya malam untuk menuju ketempat festival berada, Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang pening untuk ditanyakan.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"A-apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Katakan kau mau tanya apa?"

"B-bengini Ino-chan, sebenarnya ini mengenai sikap Sasuke," Ino mulai mendengarkan dengan serius akan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hinata padanya. Terlebih nama Sasuke disebut-sebut oleh Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata membicarakan seorang Sasuke berdua dengannya.

"A-apakah Sasuke juga sering bersikap menyebalkan kepadamu, pasalnya disaat aku dan dia bersama, dia selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Apakah dia juga seperti itu jika denganmu?"

"Tidak, jika Sasuke-kun bersamaku maupun dengan wanita lain, dia tidak seperti dia jika bersamamu. Dia malah terlihat pendiam jika bersama yang lainnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap Sasuke-kun itu. Terlebih lagi tadi waktu kita dipantai. Dia benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang aku kenal."

"Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini."

"Dugaan apa?"

"D-dugaan jika dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia pasti membenciku sehingga dia bersikap menyebalkan jika didekatku."

"Jangan menduga seperti itu Hinata, mungkin ada alasan lain Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu. Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

"M-menyukaiku, tidak mungkin. Sejak awal aku mengenalnya, dia bertingkah menyebalkan. Jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku!"

"Mungkin saja. Kau pernah mendengar, seorang pria akan melakukan apapun agar dirinya mendapatkan perhatian dari wanita yang ia sukai. Dan dikasus ini, Sasuke dan kaulah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Sasuke bertingkah menyebalkan untuk menunjukan perasaannya padamu."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Manamungkin pria menyebalkan macam Sasuke menyukaiku. Aku sangat membencinya, jadi meskipun benar aku tetap tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku sangat membenci pria menyebalkan seperti Tuansempurna, Uchiha Sasuke. AKU SANGAT BENCI!" Hinata berteriak keras keluar dari sifat pemalunya untuk meyakinkan Ino yang ada disebelahnya.

"Begitukah,"

Deg

Hinata kontan menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Suara khas seorang pria yang bernadakan tidak suka setelah mendengar teriakkan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

Dia berbalik perlahan-lahan diikuti Ino yang juga ikut berbalik untuk melihat orang yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Jadi sebegitukah kau membenciku."

"S-sasuke."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dia yang awalnya ingin menghampiri Hinata untuk minta maaf akan tindakannya tadi dipantai menjadi mengurungkan niatnya itu. Mendengar Hinata berteriak membencinya membuatnya melupakan niatnya itu.

Dia langsung berjalan mendahulu Hinata dan Ino yang berdiri didepannya menuju padatnya fastival yang hanya berjarak tinggal 50meter. Tanpa bersuara, tanpa memperdulikan Hinata dan Ino.

-0-

Semenjak kejadian tadi Hinata menjadi tidak enak hati pada Sasuke. Terlebih lagi saat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menyatakan Sasuke datang ingin minta maaf kepadanya. Dia sungguh merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Dia ingin minta maaf pada Sasuke, namun keberadaan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ia temukan. Ponsel yang Sasuke bawa tidak aktif. Kemana ia pergi'pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya membuat dia hilang ide mau kemana. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua kaki yang ia miliki membawanya kesebuah tebing batu didekat pantai.

Ditempat itu sangat gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan. Namun ditempat itu tetap saja tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Sasuke tidak ada.

Ini membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa. Ditempat ini ia mengharapkan akan keberadaan Sasuke, namun nyatanya dia tidak ada disini.

Hinata benar-benar ingin meminta maaf kepada Sasuke, tapi kenapa sesulit ini untuk menemukannya. Bahkan Kami-sama mempersulitnya untuk minta maaf seperti ini. Apakah kesalahan yang ia lakukan benar-benar begitu besar sehingga Kami-sama bahkan tidak mau membantunya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan mendekat kepinggir tebing itu entah karena alasan apa. Hinata tau jika Sasuke pastinya tidak ada disana. Namun dia tetap saja nekat untuk berjalan kesana.

Batu-batu yang terdapat disana sangat licin, banyak lumut yang tumbuh diberbagai batu yang ia pijak sehingga berkali-kali Hinata hampir terpeleset karenanya.

Namun itu tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk maju. Dengan mengangkat sedikit yukata bagian bawahnya agar dirinya mudah untuk berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai dipinggir tebing.

"Sasuke, jika aku minta maaf padamu, apakah kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini."

'Everybody needs inspiration, everybody need a song'

Hinata menatap gelapnya air didepannya. Dia melihat bayangan Sasuke disana. Dia ingin meraihnya.

'Beutiful melody, when the nights so long'

Kaki Hinata tanpa sadar melangkah maju kedepan. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, dia terjatuh kedalam air yang ada didepannya.

'Cause there is no guarantee... That this life is easy'

Hinata meronta didalam air. Dia tidak bisa berenang. Dia berteriak untuk meminta tolong, namun tak kunjung ada yang menolongnya, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit ia tenggelam.

'When my world is folling apart

When there is no light to break up the dark'

Air mulai masuk kedalam tenggoroknya. Hinata'pun semakin tidak bisa bernafas.

Kesadaran yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan mulai menghilang. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

Hinata hanya pasrah menerima nasib buruknya ini.

'That's when i, i, i look at you'

Sebelum kesadaran yang ia miliki benar-benar menghilang, Hinata sempat melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke seperti disaat dia melihat wajah Sasuke didalam air sebelumnya.

Apakah ini ilusi, apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja. Jikalau itu benar, aku senang melihatmu Sasuke. Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu atas segala kesalahanku.

-0-

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa!"

'When the waves are floading the shore

And i can't find my way home any more'

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan saat merasakan pipi kanannya ada yang menepuknya berkali-kali.

'That when i, i, i look at you'

Pandangan mata Hinata buram. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat yang pertama ia lihat adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari.

"S-sa-su-ke."

'You appear just like a dream to me'

"Ya, ini aku. Dan sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini. Seandainya aku terlambat sedikit saja, bagaimana nasibmu nanti. Kau ini gadis bodoh!" Sasuke berucap keras sambil membantu Hinata bangun dari berbaring.

"Ma-af," Hinata berucap lirih.

Mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Hinata membuat Sasuke yang semula masih emosi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kata maaf tidak selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua kebodohanmu," Sasuke menyampirkan jaket hitam yang ia tadi lepas sebelum masuk kedalam air ketubuh Hinata yang basah agar Hinata tidak merasa kedinginan karena udara malam dipantai. Meskipun rasa dingin juga ia rasakan, tapi rasa dingin itu bisa ia atasi karena ia adalah seorang pria, tidak seperti wanita yang memiliki kulit yang pastinya lebih sensitif terhadap udara dingin, yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan mudah kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau taukan disini berbahaya jika kau sendirian. Sebagai buktinya lihat sendirikan nasibmu sekarang."

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Hinata. Dia melihat langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bintang-bintang yang gemerlap sangat jelas ditepi laut.

"Aku mencarimu,"

"Mencariku? Untuk apa kau mencariku. Bukannya kau membenciku."

Hinata mengeratkan jaket yang dipakaikan Sasuke kepadannya. Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, membuatnya benar-benar bodoh pernah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu padamu."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah untuk membenciku. Karena aku memang pria yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke berbicara dengan tidak memandangnya dan tetap memandang langit malam.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Aku sadar aku ini pria yang menyebalkan. Aku sadar itu.

Namun yang tidak kau ketahui adalah alasanku bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu."

Hinata tetap memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mulut terkunci untuk mendengarkan lebih detail.

"Aku bertingkah menyebalkan hanya kepadamu agar kau, mau melihatku."

"Melihatmu?"

"Ya," Sasuke kali ini menatap wajah Hinata "Aku ingin kau melihatku karena kau selalu melihat apa yang ada disebelahku. Bukannya aku.

Aku muak karena kau selalu mengacukanku. Aku muak karena kau selalu tidak memperdulikanku. Aku muak akan hal itu semua... hingga aku berubah jika berada didekatmu.

Aku ingin seperti dia yang kau sukai. Aku ingin seperti dia yang selalu kau kagumi... namun aku mengacaukan semuanya.

Keberadaanku sekarang memang kau lihat, namun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan... Semakin kau melihatku, semakin kau membenciku karena aku semakin menyebalkan didepanmu.

Ini semua salahku karena aku tak tau bagaimana bersikap pada seorang wanita. Aku ingin bersikap menyenangkan, tapi aku malah melakukan hal sebaliknya."

Sasuke kembali memalingkan kepalanya dari wajah Hinata untuk melihat kembali langit malam.

Sasuke mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada dirinya membuat Hinata tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sebagian apa yang dikatakannya.

Dia sebenarnya mengerti dengan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, namun dia tidak mengerti dengan makna yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin berubah, kenapa kau ingin berubah hanya agar aku mau melihatmu?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Iya."

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata "Karena aku..." Hinata terlihat penasaran "Menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Hinata."

Deg

Mendengar itu, detak jantung Hinata berubah sangat cepat. Kata-kata Sasuke barusan sama saja dengan dia menyatakan cinta padanya.  
>Jadi artinya selama ini Sasuke menyukainya. Dia menyukainya, bukan membencinya seperti yang ia kira selama ini karena bertingkah menyebalkan.<p>

Sasuke kembali memalingkan kepalanya "Kau sudah tau sekarang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengharapan apa-apa darimu karena hatimu bukan untukku."

Dan disaat itupula perayaan kembang api dimulai. Cahaya warna-warni menghiasi langit malam yang ada didepan mereka berdua sekarang.  
>Melihat dari sudut pandang ditempat itu kembang api itu nampak begitu indah.<p>

Namun tidak untuk Hinata. Pandangan mata Hinata saat ini tidak tertuju pada kembang api yang sedang berlangsung sekarang. Pandangan matanya sekarang masih tetap tertuju pada wajah Sasuke yang dihiasi cahaya kembang api yang membuat jantungnya saat ini berdetak dengan cepat.

Ini perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan selama bersama Naruto. Namun jantung yang ia miliki ini jauh lebih cepat berdetaknya. Mungkinkah perasaan ini lebih kuat dibanding perasaan yang dirinya rasakan pada Naruto. Apakah benar?

Hinata menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke yang menempel ditanah yang membuat Sasuke menatap wajahnya.  
>"Kau masih ingat dengan isi dari surat yang kuberikan padamu, yang seharusnya aku berikan pada Naruto?" Hinata berucap ragu.<p>

"Ya. Dan aku sungguh tidak menyukainya saat nama Naruto ada dibagian akhir suratmu."

"Maaf karena itu."

"Hn."

"N-namun, b-bagaimana jika... n-nama Naruto-kun aku ganti dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha. A-apakah kau akan menyukainya?" wajah Hinata memerah saat mengatakan itu sehingga cepat-cepat ia palingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke untuk mulai memandang keindahan warna kembang yang ada dilangit.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat mendengarnya. Jika seperti itu maka bisa dikatakan jika Hinata menyatakan cinta padanya. Jadi, hal itu berarti Hinata...

"Sungguh?" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Perasaan bahagia menyeruak di diri Sasuke sekarang. Dengan perlahan ia genggam sebelah tangan Hinata yang ada disebelahnya sambil memandang kembang api yang masih menyala.

Hinata terkejut merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat saat merasakannya. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil menatap kembang api.

Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kembali menikmati indahnya cahaya kembang api sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan cara semakin mengeratkannya. Membagi sedikit rasa hangat dimasing-masing tangan mereka, untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang mereka rasakan.

-0-

OWARI

-0-

A/N : Gaje ya? Memang sih. Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang ada dikepalaku saja. Jadi maaf karena endingnya sama Gaje'nya.

Seperti biasa:

Review selalu ditunggu. 


End file.
